Reader x BTT: The 3 Stalkers
by UnicornsAtDaClub
Summary: You and your brother Alfred move to your new school in England... and.., its... let's just say not as expected. And anyway, your mum never told you she was going to be your science teacher!
1. Chapter 1: Bree-chan

**Hey guys! Whzup! Anywhales, this will be my new story with Wakahisa Momoiro! (Ysa-chan) this'll be an interesting first chapter, wont it? Say, im on a train! IM ON A TRAIN**

* * *

**You walked into your new school in England, you brother right besides you. You and Alfred took slow steps, looking at the doors amd people who went by.**

**"Alfred, I'm nervous..." you said, your american accent showing. Your brother looked at you.**

**"Y-yeah, I kinda am too, _" Alfred told you as you both walked through the halls of your new academy. You where a year older than Alfred was, him being 16 and you being 17.**

**You both walked into your homeeoom class which you took together. You looked In the room to see, what you would call, a hoard of students. They were mostly males but with a few giggling girls every few seats. But you weren't complaining! Your brother looked at all the people in the room and decided to sit next to some guy with catapiller eyebrows.**

**You looked around at everyone in the classroom but finally setteled to sitting next to an albino, I mean, he looked interesting enough... you sat down in the chair next to him and smiled. He looked at you, and that look made you doubt that he was mean, well, I think. Oh well. **

**"Hey, how are you?"I asked him, curious about who he was and how he was doing. He looked at me and grinned.**

**"Hallo! I'm fine thank you, but my name is also Gilbert, Gilbert Belishcmit! And im awesome!"he told you, pointing at himself while declarlaring that he's 'Awesome'. Well, we'll see about that. You stared at him before letting out a small laugh, this will be an interesting year.**

**You looked over to your brother to see he was talked to an annoyed looking dude, who had very untidy messy blond hair and green eyes. The guy sure didnt seem to happy about the fact Alfred decided to sit next to him. **

**You heard a sigh for the seat behind you, you turned around to see a blond guy with blue eyes, but he didn't seem like someone you would like. He began to speak about 'How he would capture his beloveds heart' just... yeah. Don't mind it. Don't think I'll be having any close relationships with this guy. Haha, nope.**

**You looked around to see a hansome spaniard sitting next to the frenchman who you knew you didn't like already, but anyway, the spaniard had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and tan skin. He seemed almost perfect. No STOP IT! Don't go looking around at boys of your first day! For all you know they could be assholes.**

**You took a deep breath and looked around the room again, most of the others didnt seem very interesting, only those three, weird. They seemed to be the only ones you were slightly interested in. Now thats real weird. You brother was still annoying the other guy, probably some british kid, he seems to like british people.**

**The door opened and a tall male, who was probably their teacher, came into the room, he was tall wearing a large thick coat with a scalf tied around his neck. The man had light silvery-blond hair with bright purple eyes, he seemed quite friendly, but kinda scary too. You felt slightly scared of the man.**

**"Privet! I will be your teacher from now on, my name is Ivan but please call me Mr. Braginski." He said with an unfriendly smile on his face. You cowered back a bit, obviously scared of the man, like many of the others appeared to be also.**

**"Okay, lets begin the lesson." He said picking up chalk and writing down his name on the board, not spelt how you though it would be spelt, but the name seemed unfamiliar, but very Russian.**

**The whole class opened up their book and we began the lesson. The first lesson went for about an hour. Kt was boring, as school is expexted to be. Once lunch rolled around, I came out of the class room and walked up to Alfred, to ask if he liked it or not.**

**"Hey Alfred!" You said going up to him in a bit of a hurry. He looked at you and smiled.**

**"Hey _! How'd ya like it?" He asked you, a massive goofy grin plastered on that stupid face if his. He lifted up his glasses before they fell of the tip of his nose and then attempted to get his cowlick down.**

**"It was good, pretty boring though" you told him, letting out a laugh like the 'average American'. You looked over at the blond he was talking to before.**

**"Oh yeah, this is Arthur, met him just then, he's pretty weird though!"you brother said pointing to the unamused briton besides him. The pore guy was caught in a headlock, yelling at the american besides him.**

**"C'mon dude! Lighten up!" Alfred began hitting Arthur in the head, yup, pore guy.i laughed at their 'performance' and began to go find that guy, Gilbert you talked to earlier.**

**You finally found him hanging out with the Spainard and Frenchman you saw earlier In class. You walked over to them and they turned their heads to look at you.**

**"H-hey... I saw you all in class earlier and..,," you began to 'Introduce' yourself. The only one who could tell who you where was the prussian.**

**"Oh! Right! Your that girl who sits next to me! Oh yeah, I remember you!" He told you with a playful laugh. I think I might like these guys,**

* * *

Alright! Chapter one, FINISH! Over 1,000 words, done! It's your turn Ysa-chan *evil grin? Anything can happen! So get writing! DUN DUN DUN! Haha :P okay! So read, follow, Favourite and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Ysa-chan

Yo people of zhe awesome world! xD

This is Ysa-chan! (Wakahisa Momoiro) Like what Breanna (RomanoandThatStupidJerk) said, we're writing a collab fic!

*throws confetti*

Yeah, This is our first time writing one so~ Good luck to us! xD Wait, I don't know if this is Bree's first time! I didn't ask! xDDD

This is chapter 2... Bree-chan will be the one posting all of the chapters... ^^' Hehe... Oh well...

If you guys think it's boring... I will be sad T-T... Also Bree-chan!

(f/n) - means First Name

Enjoy reading! xD

You just grinned while the 3 boys are looking at you.

"Say, I didn't get your name by the way." The Prussian, Gilbert, remembered. "Oh yeah... I didn't introduced myself! Hehe... I'm (f/n) F. Jones! Nice to meet you three!" Now you finally introduced yourself!

"Hola! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Just call me Antonio or Toni if you like!" The Spaniard smiled brightly.

You're still thinking if you're gonna call him Antonio or Toni though... 'Well, I just met him. I'll just call him Antonio then!' You made your decision to call him Antonio instead.

"Alright! I'll just call you Antonio then!" You smiled.

"Ok!" He smiled back.

'Aww... He's so cute when he smil- WHAT AM I THINKING?!' You just fought with you thoughts... That's pretty weird...

"Bonjour, Mon Cher! I'm Francis Bonnefoy! You can just call me Francis!" He winks at you. He also held out a rose out of nowhere. Well, he's French by the way. I think French men do that when they're flirting huh?

I dunno...

You get the rose and just stared at it. What are you gonna do with it?

"OKAY! Since it's lunch. Why don't we eat at the Rooftop then?" Gilbert broke the awkward silence around you guys. Antonio and Francis agreed through.

Your face brightened, "Ok then! I'm just gonna call my brother. Is that okay with you guys?"

While they responded...

"Ja."

"Si."

"Oui."

"I'm off! You guys get going now!" You gave them a smile and a thumbs up before running to the classroom.

*In the classroom...*

"Alfred? Alfred! Where the face ar- There you are!" You found Alfred inside of the locker at the corner of the room. Another weird thing... Whatever...

"Hey, Sis! What do ya need!" Alfred, who's still cheerful as always. "And what are you doing in the locker?" You asked curiously. "Oh, I was... just... um... sleeping... I got really sleepy though... Hehe." And a weird answer from Alfred came out. "Oh really? Why don't you just slee- OH YEAH! I forgot! Had you ate your lunch already?"

"Nope! The hero isn't that hungr-"

"Good! Get your lunch and let's go to the rooftop! We're gonna eat with my new friends! Ok?"

"Uum.. Ok?"

"Great! Hurry up then!"

Alfred got his lunch box/bag and you two ran to the rooftop.

*At the Rooftop*

You two panted, And you also saw the three boys. "Wooh! H-hey y-you guys!" Again, you panted. After running so fast! xD

"Ah! (f/n)! You finally came!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

"(f/n), is he your hermano (brother)?"

Antonio asked.

"Yeah, he is! I'm a year older than him!" The three of them let their jaw drop.

"I thought you two are twins..." Francis thought.

Nah! Remember when Grade 11 and 10 have the same classes?" You then asked Francis.

"Well, I don't know about that..." Francis replied. He didn't know? That's pretty weird...

Anyways, you guys took your lunch and talked about your past school lives.

Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were childhood friends. They go to the same school and always have the same classes. They always caused trouble-

*RING*

"Aw... Lunch is over... Maybe some other time then?" You announced.

"Sure then. Later, after class then?"

Gilbert asked.

"Ok! Let's go to class now!" So you guys went to class together and waited for your next teacher to come.

*After Class...*

**RING!**

You went to Alfred, who is excited to go to the arcade with you and the three guys, after the bell rang.

"Hey Alfred! Where's your British friend?" His smile turned into a weird smile. You look at the chair beside his and it looks like he changed seats with a quiet Japanese boy.

He whispered, "Hey sis, Arthur, the British kid you said, changed seats with someone weirdly quiet! I can't take the silence you know!" You just dragged him with his out of the classroom and started walking outside the school.

*while walking to the gate of the school to wait for the 3 of them*

"Say (f/n), why, of all people in the room, did you became friends with those three?" Alfred asked in confusion.

"It's because, the three looked really interesting unlike the rest of our classmates. Even your British friend!" You exclaimed happily.

"No sis! He's not my friend anymore! I have you guys! Speaking of guys... Do you like one of them?" Alfred asked with a weird smirk from him!

"No. I just met them, Alfred. And I will never EVER LIKE ONE OF THEM! Just friends though." You were very annoyed of your lil' bro.

Speaking of them...

"Hallo (f/n)! Alfred!"

"Hola!"

"Bonjour!"

Those three familiar voices are here again.

Oh! Hey, Dudes! We don't have those freaking homeworks, right?!" Alfred shouted. While you just look at him weirdly. "Nien, we don't have any." Gilbert said. "Great! Let's go now!" You shouted.

The five of you left at 4:30 p.m.

*After 30 minutes later...* 5:00 p.m.

You guys stepped out from the bus. And finally you arrived the mall! Yey!

"Hey, since we're at the mall, why don't we eat first? My treat!" Antonio offered. "Sure! We will choose the expensive restaurants!" You, Gilbert, and Francis shouted in unison while Antonio just went to the emo corner. Lol.

"Huh? How about you, Alfred?" You asked him.

" But (f/n), I just want Hamburgers at McDonalds!" Alfred whined.

"No! We will eat in a expensive restaurant! We won't take no as an answer! Let's go~!" You took Alfred's hand and went to a restaurant called "Pasta Favorites".

* * *

And it Chapter 2 ends here, people! Sorry that it took long! XD I'm a busy girl though! Bree-chan it's your turn!


	3. Chapter 3:Bree-chan

**Sup guys! Hehe! So, this is chapter 3! Yet another odd number for Bree! Haha, I will forever be odd, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, obviously, this is Bree, unless you can't tell from what you're about to read, I'm not exactly the girliest of people, and yes, I call people by their last names. **

* * *

Chapter 3

You and the others walked into the restaurant, Pasta Favorites, and grinnes when you looked at the prices. You handed the menu to Antonio. He looked down to look at it and you could see his face drain of all its colour.

"20 POUNDS?! (About 37 US dollars)" Antonio screamed, almost crying that he had to pay for meals that price and higher, you could heard him whisper under his breath something about 'why did I say that?', the norm'.

"Yup, get out your wallet~" you giggled, trying to be cute, but Antonio just looked slightly horrified, can't blame him though, you aren't exactly what you would call, someone who is all cute towards peopel you've only known for a short while.

"Carriedo, since we just met, I can spare you a dollar or two,"you said handing him your coin purse, it only held about 5 pounds but it'll be fine, he should like me more now. All 5 of you placed your orders as Antonio pulled out about 100 pounds, crying in the mean while, telling you and the other that you were 'so mean'.

"Bonnefoy! Get over here! Stop going over to random girls to flirt, I'll eat your food if you continue!" You told him as he quickly rushed back and sat down.

"Mon cher,were you jea-" he was cut off by your school bag hitting him in the face. You scrowled at him and lowered your bag, placing it down on the floor, seeing as the french man was knocked out, you sipped the tea you were given along with the pasta that was still coming.

You saw a small curl pop up from above the couch behind your brother and Antonio. It bobbed for a bit bedore another popped up, this one wasn't as.. curvy as the other one, seemed a bit crinkled. You walked over to the curls to see they belonged to two young, and hansome, boys who looked a bit younger than you,15 maybe?

"Hey there." you giggled, your four friends, including the 2 strangers who looked oddly alike, looked at you. As one of the boys blushed a little, and the other just kinda smiled happily, you felt kinda happy on the inside, you might just make more friends. But that thought was ruined when you relized that all 5 of you had finished eating and you ended up being dragged out of the restaurant by a certain slightly annoying prussian.

"DAMN IT BELISHCMIT! I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS!" You yelled at him, kicking him in the head for punishment, he rubbed his head in response, but grinned anyway.

"You can meet them later, Antonio here has some 'special' relationships with them." Gilbert told you while patting the spaniards head for referance.

"Oh, and (f/n), why do you keep calling us by our last names?" Antonio asked you, his green eyes showing obvious curosity, you thought about it for a moment before coming up with an exscuse.

"It's considered polite in Japan." Was all you said, but you could just see the sweat roll down their face. Francis put his hand on your shoulder.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we're not in Japan... we're in England..." he told you, looking at you like you acually though you were in Japan.

"I KNOW THAT MORON!" You screamed, hitting him yet again, you were never going to surrender to this stupid Francis. Ever. You glared down at him as he layed on the floor, you decided to punish him some more, you put your foot on his face and twisted it, obviously hurting him.

Everyone looked at the french man is sympathy, pfff, why is he getting sympathy. You just took your foot off his face and walked up to your brother, who had been quite unoticed until now. You held his handand lookes at him.

"Lets go, brother." You told him, effectivley dragging him along with you, away from the 3 idiots and towards your house. Tomorrow will be a long day, a very long one indeed. You laughed and squeezed Alfred's hand tighter, you wouldn't leave you brother for a bunch of multi culturled idiots, would you? Haha, nope.

THE NEXT DAY

You walked into the class room, and immediately, you had three men tagging along with you, and those three were, obviously, The Bad Touch Trio, or the BTT for short. It was only the second day and your already tired as a cat, thats not good, not good at all! You turned to Antonio and asked him, just a simple yet strange question.

"Do you have an energy drink?" Were theexact words you said, causing Antonio to look at you strangly.

"No, I don't, why do you ask?" He asked you sitting In his seat.

" I was studying for class, I want to get good grades... so... I mean, I came all the way from America for better education, so..." you tols him, lookin down at his desk. Yet, that wasn't the reason you came at all, but no one needs to know that reason besides Alfred, right? Right.

You looked up from your seat and unexpectantly, two words came from your mouth, 2 simple those words meant alot.

"Hi mother." It slipped, in front of Antonio,and everyone else I the room at that moment, I have to play it off and pretend it never happened! Yeah!

**DUN DUN DUN! What happened to reader-chan's mum?! Also, Ysa-chan, if you don't feel like it, I can write all that drama and you can just ignore the whole reader-chan s mum thing and do some funny stuff for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ysa-chan

**This isn't Ysa! This is Bree, But this is Ysa-chans chapter and also, Ysa-chans authora note is below! The stuff I write will be in bold! :) so I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! We've been working really hard! ○ thank you Epic-chan for reviewing! You truly ARE epic! So, ENJOYYYY.**

Hey people! XD Sorry for the late update, I was VERY BUSY YESTERDAY AND ALSO TIRED! T-T Anywho, this is le chapter 4. Thank you Epicness357, For the first review! XD And thank you for the cookie *munch* and England plushie! XD I was asleep when Bree-chan posted the 3rd one! O-O. And yeah, I'm gonna focus on Reader-chan's mum! XD

* * *

H-hi Mum..." You repeated it , replacing Mother to 'mum'. Then you slapped your mouth, realizing you just repeated that, again.

Your mom went to you, noticing that Antonio is talking to you, at the back. "Oh, (f/n)! Is he your boyfriend?!" Your mom was shocked.

You and Antonio just stared at each other and blushed. "M-mom! He's not my boyfriend! He's just mi amigo! (my friend)" Antonio didn't do anything.

Your mother chuckled, "Oh, kids these days..." and you bowed your head on your desk, your blushing at embarrassment. "Eh... Mom... I told you, Antonio is my friend..."

Suddenly, Alfred walked in the scene with a confused face.

"Huh? Mom? Why are you here?" He asked.

Mother looked at Alfred and said, "Hi Alfred! Why I'm here, you asked? I'm your Science teacher from now on!"

You and Alfred are shocked, also the whole room.

Since you and Alfred are classmates, right?

Plus, Science is your hatest subject in your whole life! After that, Math.

"I'll go back to my table now." Your mother said before going to her table, and started class.

*Recess, not lunch*

*RING x2*

You, again, hid your head with your arms on your desk. "Ugh... Finally... Recess!" You just got you lunch bag, ate your favorite snack and hid yourself on the desk again.

Rumors about you and Antonio are in a relationship began to spread to the whole classroom. Maybe even spread to the whole Grade 11 and 10! *gasp*.

The BTT and Alfred went to comfort you, while you are still hiding from embarassment.

"Dude, sis, come on. Cheer up!" Alfred TRIED to cheer you up.

"Mon Cherie, tell us what's bothering you, the rumors about Antonio and you? Or your mom as our Science teacher?" Francis asked worringly.

You looked up to him, sobbing.

"Both, and I only like Antonio as a friend! And mom, she's the one who started this whole thing! Misunderstood that me and Antonio are in a relationship!" Then you hid yourself on the desk, AGAIN!

"(f/n)..." All the 4 of them said. They are all worried! "It's okay you guys, you can go back now... I'm... fine..."

You said faintly.

Time skip~ After class*

You waited for all of your classmates to get out of the room. Except the BTT and Alfred of course!

Then the 5 of you are the ones who are left. You guys are just standing at your desk.

You sighed and looked down to your desk, "Now, all Antonio's fangirls are glaring at me whenever I look at them. I feel awkward now..." Gilbert patted your back, "Don't worry, (f/n). We're at your back. We will never EVER leave you. Whatever happens." Francis joked, "What a nice thing to say, Gil. That was the first time you said things like that."

"Hey, I already said these kind of thing when you were bullied!" Gilbert smirked while Francis raised his hand with a peace sign.

"Hehe, anyways... May I ask you guys something?" You chuckled.

"Sure." The 3 said.

"Is there someone you guys like?" You asked with sparkles around you.

"U-um..." They stuttered.

"Haha! I was joking! Let's go before this school closes." You said.

Well, it was 4:30 p.m. though, the school will close at 5 p.m.

Time Skip! (You're in your homes and it's been 2 weeks after that!) (I'm SUPER LAZY!)

The rumors already died and you're just relaxing your day after class, no homeworks actually... Yeah! For you~! You and your mom are perfectly fine now. You're one of the Topnotchers in your grade, also Alfred!

Everything's perfect though.

.

.

.

.

How about love life?

Well, yeah. You are perfect!

Beautiful, Smart, and kind. But, your not ready for a relationship yet. You have to focus on your studies first. Well, yeah, your mom is okay with you having a boyfriend but, it's just not feel right about it. For you though.

Remember the second day of school? Your mom was your science teacher and thought that you and Antonio are in a relationship?

That was one of the most embarrassing experience in your life.

You sighed, "What will happen at the next days?" You got a blank paper and a pencil, and started drawing some random stuff because of boredom.

*your favorite song as your ringtone*

Someone called you, it was from an unknown number. You answered it.

"Hello?" You started.

"Hello? (f/n)?" A voice

(We're gonna start this POV change now! :3)

Gilbert's POV:

I just walked on the way to my house and reached it.

"I'm home! West?! Where are you?" I shouted happily. "Ah, Welcome back, bruder." West replied unawesomely. "What an unawesome reply, West!" "Ve~ Hello, Gilbert!" Then suddenly Feliciano came out of no where. "Feliciano? Why are you here?" I asked, "Well, we are doing a group project in History! Kiku is also here, he's just using the restroom!" Feliciano said happily. "Oh, okay. The awesome me will go upstairs, ok West?"

"Ja."

Then I went to my awesome room, changed my dull uniform to my awesome home clothes, laid on my bed, stare at the cieling and thinking what (f/n) asked 2 weeks ago...

* "Is there someone you guys like?"*

That just replayed over and over again in my mind... Do I like someone? Does the awesone me like someone? *sighs* I don't know... Maybe... Just maybe... I think... I like...

.

.

.

.

(f/n)...

It's just like (f/n) is so... Perfect... I think I had fell for her... I'm not sure...I'm not perfectly sure! *sighs for the 2nd time* By the way, where's Gilbird?

I looked at Gilbird's usual place, my computer...

"Piyo..."

Looks like he's asleep... Oh well, better not interrupt him.

At the '"Hello? (f/n)?"

"Hello? (f/n)?" A voice so familiar to you is what you hear.

"Hello? Who's this?" You answered. The line was cut.

"Weird... Who was that?" You wondered.

* * *

And the train ends here! XDD Bree-chan, your next! XD And continue this POV change if you want. The next one to Gil should be Antonio's and Francis', Okie? XDD Read, favorite, follow and lastly, REVIEW! xD

**Hope you enjoyed! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Bree-chan

**hey guys! Its Bree! This is the new chapter! And its soooooo long! I guess... over the stoey itself without authors notes is 1,589 words, the longest chapter yet! So thank you for waiting for this chapters arrival! Now! The story overall will have, like, 6000 words! Thats a thousand less than my 10 chapter story! Wooowwwww.**

* * *

You continued to stare at the phone for quite some time before letting it go. Probably just had the wrong number. You knew that everytime you shrugged something off that it'll be bad, I mean, science teacher as a mother, hello?

You went to lay down on your bed and think about some stuff, you layed down and stared up.

Everyone used to think Antonio and I were in a relationship or there was some kind of thing going on between you two, which wasn't it at all... it was more like... wait... do I have feelings for Antonio? You shook your head and layed back down, no, I don't think I do...

ANTONIO'S POV

I looked out my window, thinking about her, the onky person that seemed to be able to float into my mind so easily, but it hurt my heart slightly as I thought about it, it was weird, did I like her? No... probably... not. Well I don't want to be falling in love at 17, do I? Apparently teenage love is the worst, well, you know what I mean.

I thought... the rumor... it was... what one would call, annoying, I mean, I even yelled at someone because of what they said...

FLASHBACK BROUGHT TO YOU BY TOMATOES, RED, JUICY AND A FRUIT!

I was walking down the halls causally, around a week after the rumor spread around the school, it was at its worst point, everyone would look at me as I walked by, it was like I was some kind of.. of... weirdo... ah, thats not really relevent to the story,anyway.

When I walked by a couple of girls, I beard these words. These very words.

"I can't believe she would have a boy friend within the first month of transfering, what a whore." Now I know I shouldn't of let those words get to be...but I did. I let them get to me... I need to call her or something, and tell her about it. I need to.

()"I'm sorry to disappoint..."I remember saying in a whisper, the girls looking at me confused, along with everyone else.

"But last time I checked, I have never been in a relationship!" I screamed but instantly regretted it soon later, and you'll see why soon.

"And I certaintly don't have any sort of feelings for _!" I screamed, and this is what I regretted, when the girls ran away and I saw her, I saw the girl with the (e/c) eyes and the (hair length) (hair colour) hair. She stared at me, looking slightly hurt, but she seemed like she shook it off, and that hurt me also. Why did I feel so sad when she did that? It's definitely not romantic feelings. No, not at all. God, I feel like some idiot... denying my love for someone, the love I don't have.

Like my mother said I guess, 'usted puede estar en el amor y no lo saben, pero también cree que su amor a pesar de que usted no está' ( you can be in love and not know it, but also think your in love even though you aren't).

I looked over at my desk and picked up a book and began to read it, I had never read it before and I saw _ retur it to the libary, maybe I can have a look at it, just the first chapter maybe...

CHAPTER 1 OF RANDOM BOOK HE IS READING :P

we only live once, then why is it cats have 9 lives? Why is it that we believe they do? Are they just strong? Are they powerful? No, I don't necessarily think so, maybe its just a story that someone made up years ago? Just like all the religions and beliefs, they are simpily a story that some writer or story teller has writen for the world, to make them believe in what they had told them, so simpily, do you believe in Rapunzel? Most likley not. Do you believe in Cinderella? Probably not. As you can see, religions are just stories, no need to believe in something that clearly isn't true, unless there is cold hard evidence, I won't believe it. Unless God decends from the skies and tells me, I will never, I repeat, never believe in such Nonsense.

Do you believe in this story? Do you believe that this small girl is telling you the following, that their is no god, no easter bunny, no Santa Claus, no, their is nothing of the sort,only people who chose to believe in such absolute nonsence will understand what I'm trying to say, that, it only exists if you truly believe in it, if you would die for it,then, I suppose, in your head, it exists, but, it the others minds, it may not.

So thats why I'm here today to tell you this tale of a little girl with her extrodinary, what you could call, unbelievable thoughts, this story will be long, but, if you stay to hear it fully, then, for that, I thank you, now, lets travel to another place, a place far away from where we are now, we will travel to Earths replica, with the same name, same countries and same languages, yet, everything seems to have gorn to a long time ago, were wimpily, being this smart at the age of 6, is extrodinary, acording to the people of the 1800s, yes, we are going to travel to England in the 1800s, to meet the small girl I've told you so much about, for me, I'll be your narrator, and tell you about the adventures, the ups and downs, of our beloved, Alice Kirtland.

You would expect a 6 year old girl to be playing with her doll house, playing board games with her parents and siblings, but this certain 6 year old has never done any of the sort, fun is a foreign word to her, what she does for a living is well, what no normal sane human being would want to do, everyone likes to have fun, don't they? Alice certaintly does, but has never had the chance, never had the chance to live as a normal girl, because, our little girl is the maid of an annoying 6 year old girl who is quite the oppistite of Alice, this girl is almost completley sick of having fun, and when I say sick, I mean it literally, this girl, Amelia, is very sick, with a deadly flu, just from trying to let Amelia have fun for once, but no one would allow it, no one would allow for Alice to have fun, absolutely no one.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

I closed the book and thought, why on earth would she read something so.. so... depressing? I sighed and put it aside, it doesn't matter anyway.

School the next day

I looked over at her and thought of the book. It was so damn... depressing and sad, a girl who could never have fun, ha, sounds quite familiar, very familiar. Before you quiestion, I mean me, I never really... had fun as a child.., it was always something that... wasn't pleasnt that stopped me, so I guess, I didn't have a happy childhood.

I sighed, I need to stop thinking about all this, no one needs to know this crap... god, I think I might be turnig into Lovino, haha, I need to stop swearing, seriously, they'll tell me I'm rubbing off on him. I looked over at her again, her skin was shining (light from the window) and her hair was tied into two pigtails, I looked cute on her. (If you have really short boyish hair, betend its a hairclip in your hair that he thought was cute).

I saw her look back at me and I felt my face go warm, was I blushing? Oh no! I hid my face in my hands and looked down. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, she raised an eyebrow and began to come close.

Crap.

"Uhhh... Antonio? Are you okay? You looked sick when I saw you a second ago..." she told me, I couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe she cared a bit. I looked up.

"Nah, I'm fine!" I told her, she smiled at me and went to go back to talking with her friends, Elizaveta and Lili. Lili was younger than the other two by about 3 years, making her 14, but she still got along with them fine, I mean, it WAS _ and Eliza, they get along with almost everyone, despitw what one can say about them, they won't care, they can shrug things off so easily, I wish I was like that... things get to me so easily... its just... ah nevermind, I'll tell you some other time, now is not the moment to.

Then Gilbert cam into the classroom, he immediately went over to her and put his arm around her neck, and she didn't budge one little bit, she acted like he was her best bud. I felt a weird feeling I had never felt before, It took me a moment to figure out what it was. I was jelous. Thia new feeling was weird, and like I said, completley foreign.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this majestic chapter! Haha :P Spain is so weird to write, cause I like depressing and sad things so... haha... o.o anywhales! This chaoter was lonnnnngggg! And I've finished Black Butler! Haha, I cant believe that with the authors notes its is exactly 1,700 words!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ysa-chan

Hallo, everyone! XDD Bree-chan is so amazing and awesome that she posted chapter 5 so fast and beautifully, huh? XD Okie, I'll start with Francis' POV. Why of all people in BTT, does it have to be France?! XD I'm just joking! He's going to be OOC here though. Sorry... Anyways, please enjoy!

Francis' POV:

*The time when Antonio was reading the random book*

Huh? Antonio is also here huh? What a coincidence... Oh well...

I was here because... Wait, because what? Stalking (f/n)- WAIT! I'm not stalking her! I'm just... Reviewing... Apparently, I just saw (f/n) here too. Reading a pretty familiar book... Hmm... I think I saw Anglettere reading this... I'm not sure...

*A while later... Antonio finished reading the first chapter of the book*

Antonio finished reading the book. He just put the book aside and stood. I waited for Antonio to get out of the room first.

Well then, I should start reading now. While the book's still here...

-After reading the chapter 1 of the random book-

What?! Why would Antonio and (f/n) would read this kind of book? And... Anglettere's sister IS the 6 year old girl here. Huh... Oh mon dieu, It's getting late. I just wasted my time here...

*The next day*.

I came in the classroom, yes, it's me only. Without my four other friends.

Antonio is already here though. Also (f/n) and Alfred.

Antonio was staring and blushing at (f/n) at the same time... And he hid his face with his hands... Oh, Antonio...Ok, this really proves that he like (f/n)... Huh? What's this? A strange sadness... Am I... Jealous? Do I like (f/n) also?

... I'm in a very deep thinking right now, and I'm just staring at my desk too...

Normal POV!

Suddenly, Gilbert came in the classroom and puts his left arm at your neck. You didn't do anything though, you thought it's just a friendly thing to do.

"Hey, (f/n)!" Gilbert asked you excitedly while still have his arm on you.

"H-hey, Gilbert... Um... Just, what are you doing?" You asked weirdly and holding his arm.

"Oh, nothing! Just being awesome and all..." He's still have his arm around you.

"Well, you'll be more awesome when you get hand off me then." You said creepily, but not as creepy as your teacher, Ivan Braginski.

There is a purple aura surrounding you also.

"Uh, Okay okay, I'm off you!" He's now not holding you. Your turning back to your old self.

"Now your more awesome!" You turned your creepy smile into a cheerful smile.

*sigh*

You heard two familiar sighs at your back, you turned and saw Francis and Antonio sighing.

'Oh well,' You thought while returning to your current position.

And so, class started...

*After Class~*

Class ended very well... Well, with 3 homeworks. One from your mother, Math, and... HISTORY!

Those are the hardest subjects for you. But you can handle it! You're smart and hardworking, but sometimes you're lazy...

You got your things, waited for Alfred and the BTT then finally stepped out of the room.

~While walking towards the gate~

"Hey, (f/n)..." The BTT said unexpectedly together. You and Alfred were totally suprised. The 3 look at each other.

"Um... What is it?" You broke the awkward moment among the 5 of you. Gilbert answered first, "Well...Ummm...(f/n)... I was wondering if-" Antonio

Um... What is it?" You broke the awkward moment among the 5 of you. Gilbert answered first, "Well...Ummm...(f/n)... I was wondering if-" "Wait! (f/n)! U-um...I...uh..." Then, Antonio butt in.

"Wait a minute! Antonio, can the awesome me have a word with you? You too, Francis!" Gilbert, once again, acted mature and immature at the same time! You and Alfred stepped back for not-so-far-away though.

~At the BTT~

"Wait, just wait a minute... Antonio... Do you...like...(f/n)?!" Gilbert half shouted while Antonio just look at the ground. Good thing you didn't hear it. "Well, I'm not that sure yet..." Antonio replied. Gilbert facepalmed, "You're not sure but you cut my sentence... That's so unawesome, Toni!" Gilbert, again, half shouted. "How about you, Francis?" Gilbert asked Francis while rubbing his temples. 'Oh mon dieu! What will I say?! I'm not sure yet too!' Francis just stared at the floor. Gilbert snapped his fingers infront of Francis' face, "Hey! Francis! The awesome me is asking the flirty you!" Gilbert joked and Finally, Francis answered, "No I'm not! I liked somebody else!" He lied... And it was really obvious that he likes you, you know?

~With you and Alfred~

"Geez! What took them so long to talk?" You are already impatient.

Alfred just calmed you down, "Well, maybe they have something important business they're talking about there..."

You didn't understand, so you shook your head, "Wait, wait, wait. If they're talking something important, why aren't we involved?" You asked him that really makes sense for you and Alfred. "Hmm... Now that you mention it, it's kinda weird, right?" You agreed, "Yeah...that's really kinda weird..." At the end of you conservation, you two watched the 3 from afar.

~Again with the BTT!~

"So, do we have an awesome deal?" Gilbert smirked mischievously, like he's planning something really suspicious...

"Deal!" Antonio and Francis said. They high-fived at each other.

The question is... What was their deal? What made the Gilbert smirk, Antonio and Francis agreeing to their "deal"?

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO ANSWER! XD

(Back to the story!)

The BTT went to you, which made you release your anger.

"What the face, dude?! You guys made me and my bro wait for like-" You looked at your watch quickly, "30 FREAKING MINUTES! REALLY?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU JOIN ME AND ALFRED IN YOUR 'IMPORTANT DEALS'?!" You were REALLY angry at that moment. Or, is it just it's your period? Oh, you know what I mean! XD!

"We're sorry..." The 3 boys apologized sincerely. Yeah, they were surprised at your GREAT anger!

"I'll forgive you three if..." You thought for a while. "You told me what was that 'Important Deal' you three made!" You orded as if you're their Queen! (Well, you ARE now... XD)

They got nervous and talked AGAIN. Just for some good 10 seconds.

The 3 turned to you while your waiting for an answer. "Well? What is it then?" You asked them with an impatient face.

Antonio started, "Um... Can we tell you tomorrow?" You made your face closer to Antonio and pouted infront of him.

That made him blush because it was cute! While, the other 2 are so jealous! Too bad you didn't saw it.

"What makes you say that? So it means that I will forgive you tomorrow then?"

After that, Francis replied, "Yes, it's what you said right? So we will tell you tomorrow. Be patient, ok?"

And he winked at you. That made you blush hard and THAT made Alfred chuckle.

So, say 'Hello!' to your Tsundere side!

"W-what's so funny, Alfred?" You turned to him angrily, still blushing.

"Hahaha! N-nothing, Sis! Hahaha!" He made his chuckle into a loud laugh.

"Oh, shut up! Anyways, Goodby-"

Gilbert cut your sentence by holding your waist quickly and sneekily. He was already behind you so quickly!

"So Goodbye~" He whispered to your ear. You let go of him and ran with Alfred. "Let's run, bro! Get ready for me, You two!" You shouted at them.

* * *

A/n: What will happen? What is their

important deal? ABANGAN! (Coming soon in Tagalog, I think... XD ) Bree-chan, it's your turn again! XDD Sorry if that was late! I was busy during Saturday and Sundays! And today's Sunday in Philippines though! XDD

Read, follow, favorite and... REVIEW! XDD


	7. Chapter 7: Bree-chan

A/N: Thanks Yulanhula (sorry about not mentioning you last time!) And Harrypotterfan1221 for reviewing! It means so much to me! Also, me and Ysa-chan have some interesting stuff In store for this marvelous fanfic that we enjoy writing and hope you enjoy reading! Thank you so much!

* * *

You tapped your foot in impaciance. This was the day they were going to tell you what they were planning on, you couldn't sleep with the thought of it being anything. Even... *shivers* lets not talk about that. The three boys walked into the room and spotted you immediately, they walked over to your desk and began chatting.

"So guys, how about what you promised me yesterday?" You told them, their faces turning pale after the words came out of your mouth, were they sick? *sigh* I don't know!

"Well you see, (f/n)-" Francis started, Gilbert about to continue.

"It is a bit of-" Gilbert said, putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Guy thing." Antonio finished, a bit of a competitive look in his eyes. This can't be good.

"Just tell me already!" You yelled at him, definitely not your favorite time of the month but, oh well.

"It's a secret!" The three said in usion, bugging you a little. These three really have nerve, don't they?

"BASTARDS!" You yelled, Antonio clearly crying, he didn't want another Lovino to beat him up, or another Lovina, Lovi's twin sister. As you chased them around the class room, you giggled, even though what you're going now screams out angry, you acually felt kinda happy.

Happy that everything has settled down again and that there was no longer a single rumor about you and your multi-cultured buddies. You could really get used to this peace, but I don't think you'll have the chance to do that.

Next Day

You walked into class to see a letter on your desk. You looked at it cknfused for a moment before pickkng it up and examining the envelope. It looked like an evelope someone rich would use, but knowing this school, including myself, are rich so that's to be expected.

You took the wax off the back of the envelope and took the letter out. It was writte it beautiful cursive. You began to read the letter under your breath.

Dear (f/n),

You know who I am but I will remain anonymous for awhile, lets just call me... Tony! So anyway, I will eventually ask you a question, but you are to tell no one about the question or that I'm sending you these letters. When the question is asked, I will reveal who I am, deal?

- Tony

You stared at the letter, who could that possibly be? You sighed and put the letter in your bag, you'll examine it more later. Right now it isn't all that important.

You saw Gilbert enter the room and take the seat next to you, were he usually sits, but you really didn't feel like holding a conversation right now so you just ignored him, at that moment he didn't seem to really care, he looked a bit off into space, most likley thinking about something important.

You sighed again and looked down at your plain desk, no graffiti what so ever, well, what do you expect from such an elite school, you head the door open and looked up to see your home room teacher, Mr. Braginski, walk into the room.

"Privet, Welcome to class." He said as class began, but you don't know what he said next because your vision blurred, you got dizzy and then everything went black.

Your eyes opened once again to be greeted with a white roof. You lifted your upper body and examined the room, the nurses office. You felt weight near the left side of the bed and turned your head.

You smiled slightly at what you saw, four very familar people in chairs, all asleep, some with their heads on your bed, which was making the weight. You flicked Alfred of head since he was closest and he woke up immediately. He looked at you in shock for a moment before he smiled widley.

"(F/N)! You're awake!" He exclaimed in delight, but at the same time, waking the other three up.

"Alfred! You woke them up!" You scolded him, he scratched his neck nervously in responce. The three just giggled and smiled softly. You layed your head back down.

"Now, I'm going to sleep, if you want me out, pick me up and take me out, otherwises, I'm not moving." You told them, a sweat drop falling down their faces.

You finally fell asleep about 10 minutes later, but you knew they were still there, right besides you, at your side for as long as they wish, didn't have to be, but they chose to, so in your opinion, they were good people, hansome too *giggles*.

You awoke once again, but this time, you saw your bed room roof, and also a warm feeling coming from your right, you smiled, you knew it was Alfred, god, he was adorable when he slept. You truly did love your brother. Your noses touched and you giggled, but not enough to wake him up. You kisses his forehead and got up and out of bed.

You picked up your out dated iphone 4 (cant afford the 5!) and checked the time, 11:34 AM, around lunch time. You walked out of your room and into the lounge room to find 3 teenagers passed out on your couch and chairs. Oh, I wonder whk they are *sarcastic*. Do those guys follow me everywhere? Geez.

I decided to not wake them up and let them be in peace. The last time that'll happen if they continue to sneak Into my house like this, wonder what Mum thought when she saw this. You sighed and decided to go to the kitchen to get some snacks, god you were hungry.

You opened the fridge to see the usual left overs from mainly you and your mother, defiantly not Alfred and your father, those guys are pigs, you picked up an untouched burger (healthy burger, practically a sandwitch) and began to eat it, it was different from Alfreds greesy take away ones, unlike those, this was healthy, with a seasame seed bun, tomato, lettuce, carrots and mayonaise, it was delicious. I think most of us agree that sounds amazing right now, mmm...

* * *

A/N hahahahaa! Like my little twincest thing there? Hehe. So anywhales, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was quick to update wasn't I? BTW, does that sound delicious? Does to me *drools*. Your turn Ysa-chan! Hehe.

Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review!

-Bree-chan


	8. Chapter 8: Ysa-chan

Privet, people! XD This is me, Ysa-chan! I have succeed to have another slower update! There will be more Twincest here... He-he-he...So Chapter 9 and 10 will be made by both Me and Bree-chan! Together! XD

Enjoy!

While eating your healthy burger, you went back to your room again.

You opened the door, Alfred's not there. "Maybe he went to his room." You said.

So then, you started walking to Alfred's room when suddenly, someone held your shoulder. (Your house is big! So your rooms are plenty! XD)

"Eeek!" You were so surprised, you turned around and stepped the person's foot .SO HARD. So hard that it would bleed or something like that.

"Ouchies!" The person said. "Huh?! Alfred?!" You gasped infront of him. Well, yeah, because it's your bro.

He sat down and held his foot tightly.

(Since, you're in your house, you guys are just wearing slippers.)

"Sis, what did you do that for?!" He yelled.

You bent down and apologized again, "I'm really sorry! I thought you're of those three!"

He groans in pain, "Ugh... Can you just help me then?" You just agreed to him. "Okay, okay sure... Where will I drop you?" You helped him get up and you guys started walking.

"To my room, of course." You just agreed, said 'ok' at that and turned your left side.

You were blushing, 'What am I thinking?! He's my bro! Don't think those...Kind of things!' You thought.

The two of you kept walking. You didn't notice that you already passed by his room.

You were really in deep thought.

"Hey sis, um... We just passed by my room." He said while tapping your shoulder.

"Huh? Ah, oh yeah... I didn't notice that…" You were pale because of your deep thoughts.

"Sis? You okay?" Alfred asked with a concerned tone.

You were alarmed for a bit. And blushed. "Y-yeah, I-I'm alright. I'm going bac-" He held your hand, you gasped. There many thoughts in your head again...

'What did he do that for?! I'm just going back to my room, that's all. ARGHH! DON'T THINK ABOUT THOSE THINGS AGAIN!'

So, yeah. You fought with your thoughts again.

"Sis, can you stay here for a while? Pwease?" He pleaded with his adorable puppy eyes.

You just can't resist your brother's cuteness! (Or maybe Good looks! XD)

"Aww... Alrighty then. But only for a while, okay?" He just nodded.

You sat on one of the chairs in his room while he sat on his bed.

You looked around and saw plenty posters of Captain America.

"Wow, you're so into Captain America, huh?" You asked with a sweatdrop falling.

"Of course! Because I want to be a hero like him!" His eyes sparkled as if those are stars.

You went to get a first aid kit near you then you walked towards Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, how come you always hang out with us?"

He didn't answer.

There was awkward silence for 10 seconds. So you decided to go to the 3 stalkers to the lounge room.

"Well, I'm gonna get going now. You can tell me the reason anytime. Okie? Later!" You left the room and ran to the lounge room, where the BTT is.

You opened the door, and you still saw three boys sleeping.

You went inside, poked each one of them just to wake them up and for them to tell you that 'important deal' They're talking about.

Now they're awake.

"Huh? (f/n)? What's the problem?" Antonio asked while rubbing his eye. And the other 2 are yawning.

You tapped your right foot and rose an eyebrow. "Ahem, just, why are you three in my house?"

Awkward silence for 30 seconds...

"Um... We were concerned? Hehe..." Gilbert said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, it doesn't look like you three are only concerned. More like stalking me and concerned at the same time." You sweatdropped and facepalmed.

While the 3 blushed and looked at each other.

Well, why ARE they doing that? Just why? Is that a part of their deal? heh, I won't tell you! XDD.

"Well? What's the answer? The REAL answer." You averted your eyes and the same time showing your anger.

.

The three sighed and talked.

With the BTT~

All of them were nervous. Because they think, you will make them your enemies. Something like that.

Gilbert started, "So, are we gonna tell her?" The two nod in agreement, "Yes, I think it's time for her to know the truth.", Francis said. "Well, we can't hide this forever, now that she's suspecting us..." Lastly, Antonio said. They sighed again.

~With the 4 of you now~

They turned to you with blushing faces, and their hands on either sides.

"So? The answer?" You asked and raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert started explaining, "Well, we went to visit you here and the hospital, because we are REALLY CONCERNED. Also, it's part of our deal...So-"

"Wait, I forgot, What deal was that anyway?" You cut Gilbert's explanation so they can tell you the other one! XD

"(f-f/n), I-it's about...you." Antonio blurted out. FINALLY! You blushed knowing that their "Important deal" is about YOU! Y.O.U. You! XDD

"Hmph! Why c-could it possibly a-about me? I think it's a joke." You still believed that it's not about you.

Francis held your hands and said, "No, Mon Cheri, It's true, this deal is all about you."

You shook your head and let go of Francis' hands. "So, if it really true, jusy tell me the freaking deal!"

You were so angry and confused. You really didn't want people stalking you. Well, it's okay if they visited you in the hospital, but following you inside your house is just ridiculous! They can just text you, or something like that.

"Well, (f/n), you see we-" You smirked and quickly cut their words. "I know what you guys are talking about~" They started blushing.

For some reason, they can't move. Is it because you already knew? Or is it because your playing with.

Well, you just playing with them though. And you're just joking. You are still wondering that why is the deal all about you. Do they have something planned for you? Are they gonna prank you? The greatest question for you is...

DO THEY LIKE YOU?

If not, why are they blushing? Why don't they even say what it is already?

'Maybe the deal is something embarrassing... They don't like me! Don't even think about it! They're just my epic friends...' You kept thinking silently as the three are staring at you. Probably, waiting for you.

The 3 of them talked quietly for a while... So they formed a circle.

And you're still spacing out.

"Oh mon Dieu! What if (f/n) already knows?!" Francis shouted quietly. While Antonio and Gilbert silenced him with a 'Shush'.

"We're not sure, maybe she's only pretending it. Just maybe. We're not sure!" Antonio suggested.

"Let's just confess then. Whatever happens, we're still awesome bros, okay?" Gilbert decided that they will CONFESS to you! The other two just nodded in agreement.

And, The epic chapter ends here~~ XD

What will happen next? XD

Sorry for not updating for like, 5 days! I got lazy and stuff... Yeah, at least I finished! XD Bree-chan, it's your turn~ XD

-XD Girl (Ysa-chan)


	9. Chapter 9: Bree-chan and Ysa-chan

A/N (Bree-chan) Hey guys! I hope you will enjoy this magestic chapter of BTTxReader: The 3 stalkers! Me and Ysa-chan both worked hard on this chapter!

The three faced to you with blushing faces. You gave them a confusing face that is because, you're confused! And also surprised though.

"Now, what will you say?" You said while having an irritated face.

"The truth is..." They began saying something and looked at each other

You raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.

They stuttered and began saying, "We...like...you..."

You began blushing and smiled because you thought that was another joke.

"Ha. That's another joke, isn't it?" They facepalmed at what you just said.

The three swiftly went to you, Antonio at your right side while holding your right hand, while Francis at your left side, doing the same thing Antonio did. Gilbert is infront of you cupping your cheeks.

You looked at them for a moment before realizing, they are serious, aren't they? You saw Gilbert smile at you in a way you had never seen before, it was soft and kind...

"_, We like you alot, we like you more than the average friend." He told you, but you were practically paralized at the state you were in, the three boys at your side. Those three boys are your best friends though, you could never imagine dating one of them... You sighed and closed your eyes.

"Well then, prove it." You said, opening your eyes again.

Gilbert kissed your cheek, since it's unfair for Francis and Antonio if he kissed you on the lips, and while the other two kissed your hands. Shocked, you flinched and let go of the three.

"T-This is too sudden, we've been together for only 2 weeks a-and all of you liked me already?" You we're shaking and just stared at them in disbelief.

"_, believe us we're saying the truth!" Antonio convinced you.

You shook your head, quickly ran to the door and got out of the room. Then you went to your own room to be alone. You were so quick that the 3 didn't catch you.

Confused, you sat on a chair in front your study table and stared with a blurry vision.

You could fell tears in your eyes. If they all liked me, I would either have to reject them or I would have to choose, and out of those three, I just couldn't chose, that would be an impossible task... No... I just couldn't do something like that.

You picked up your diary and took your bookmark out. You then began to write in your swift and slightly messy writing.

'Hey future me/creepy stalker guy reading my journal, well... As you can see by the wet page, I've been crying. Why? Well because I just found out that I have three guys chasing after me... Awkward... But these three guys are my best friends, my guard dogs... The guard dogs that will be by my side whenever. These are my friends. Not my boyfriends.

- (f/n)

You sighed and closed your diary and put your pen down. This was going to be a long day.

With the BTT - while you're crying in your room*

"Oh Mein Gott! What have we done?!" Gilbert over reacted again and again

"DUDE,GILBERT, get over it already! Let's just get _ to think over it." Antonio said, Gilbert became silent, Francis began speaking, "Why don't we... Go home now? Since, we've been here for a long time now." The other two just nodded. They went out of the room when suddenly...

"YOU THREE!" Someone called the three boys from the other end of the hall. And it was...

"Alfred?!" The three gasped. How did Alfred knew what's happening? (F/n)'s room is very far from Alfred's room!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DID TO MY SIS?!" He was very, I mean, VERY ANGRY!

"N-nothing!" Francis insisted, but Alfred clearly didn't believe it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER! TELL ME RIGHT NOW! SHE IS IN HER ROOM CRYING HER EYES OUT!" he shouted, scaring the three. Antonio's eyes widened along with the others eyes.

"She's crying?" Antonio said weakly, he felt like he couldn't move. He made her cry? How?

"EXACTLY." Alfred screamed at them. He calmed down a bit before he told them.

"Just get out of my house." He told them, the three jumping up right away and rushing out the door. He took a big breath and rushed into his sisters room.

Now with you and Alfred*

"Sis? (F/n)?" Alfred softly knocked on your door. You lifted you face from crying on your desk.

You walked to your door, unlocked, and opened it.

You shouted, "Come in, Alfred!" Your voice is still shaking. Even your body too.

"Woah! Sis! I knew it... Did those three made you cry?" You gasped and not knowing what to answer. "Sis, tell me. Did those bastards did something to you?" Alfred asked. You remembered when those three kissed you so you decided not to tell him and shook your head.

"Then what's the problem?" You sighed and mustered all your courage to tell him.

"Alfie... they like me romantically... and I scares me... the fact I would have to either choose or leave them... and I don't want to ruin our friendship in anyway... and.." you were cut off by endless tears coming from your eyes.

"I understand..." he told you, but that was one thing you couldn't believe he just said. Had he ever been throuh a situation like this? No.

"No you dont." You told him, a serious tone in your voice.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Alfred." She told him, the sudden use of Alfred scaring him. This meant she was super serious.

"I know I don't know what your going through, but I do understand the pain of almost losing close friends... I know that feeling, (f/n). I've done something that made the friendship I was in almost fall apart, but I fixed it." He told you, stand up from the seat he had on your bed.

"But I can't fix this! I can't just make them not like me anymore! That would take alot of courage... and I don't have the courage to do any of this. Alfie... I just don't want to have to choose..." you cried, the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

Alfred sighed, making you look at him, "OK, Since, you didn't want to choose. Or even make a choice, We could change seats for a while in class. So that I will talk to those three. Well, of course without violence."

You doubted that violence between Alfred and BTT will never happen.

"No, Alfie, It's okay. I'll just talk to them straight. Also, I'll go to the rooftop of the school tomorrow when we get there. Tell them to meet me there. Just to talk about that. Okay?" Alfred shook his head in disapproval.

"No! What if they might do something to you!?" You held his shoulders, calming him down.

"Alfie, when you like someone. You'll never ever do something to make her sad, right?" He nodded, that it really makes sense that the BTT would never do such a thing to you.

A/n:(Ysa-chan) Did you guys like that? Sorry for being such a lazy kid! :3 Yeah. Please follow, favorite and lastly... Review! Right, Bree-chan?

Bree-chan: Yup~!


End file.
